The Cullen Princes (Edited Version)
by Kate Snape21
Summary: Edward is Jaspers older brother and is next in line for crowned king, they go to collage together with there best friend Emmett where they meet three beautiful girls who have been through a lot together while hopping there dreams come true they fall in love but what will be standing in their way of happiness?


**Edward Point Of View**

"EDWARD" Carlisle called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yes Father"

"Have you packed everything you will need seeing as you will be leaving the Country to go to collage when you could have went to one here"

"Yes Father everything is all packed and ready for us to departure. I'm not sure where my ticket for the school gate is though"

"Anderson has your ticket because he knows how forgetful you can be even though you are meant to be running this country one day"

"Mother. There you are i have been looking for you"

"I'm here son, are you and jasper ready to leave?" Esme questioned with a motherly smile on her face

"Yes i am ready to leave" Edward Replied

"I am also ready, I got Edward and i a set of clothes to change into once we arrive at our destination" Jasper added in smoothly

"Thank you Jasper, i didn't think of doing that but we really should be leaving now" Edward shot Jasper a grateful look.

"Yes you boys better be off now remember Anderson is already there so please be on your best behaviour"

"Yes Father, we understand and will not fail you" Jasper replied

"Bye boys. I'll miss you and i want you to have fun but remember why you are there" Esme hugged both boys goodbye

"As long as you don't mess up and get an everyday girl pregnant or something idiotic as that" Carlisle Snapped

"I'll miss you to Mother and of corse we won't be that stupid Father" Edward hugged his Mother goodbye before shaking hands with Carlisle

"I'll miss you to Mother, i'll be sure to call everyday" Jasper Hugged Esme

"I will make sure they call every night other wise they have to face me" Emmett joked

"Thank you Emmett but please remember not to hurt my babies to much" Esme joked

"Are you ready Emmett... please don't tell me you are and when we leave you say you left something behind" Edward warned

"Such confidence in my packing skills man but yes i am packed and ready for some fun!"

"Edward please don't follow the boys if they want to get into trouble because remember your next in line to be crowned King" Esme pleaded with her eldest son

"I will try my best to stay out of trouble but i can not make promises because i don't know if i'll be able to keep them mother"

"Thats all i ask sweetheart"

It was quick and easy as we got out of the car and on to our Private jet seeing as it is three o'clock in the morning so before we knew it we were in the air on our way to Seattle.

 _ **XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**_

 **Jasper's Point Of View**

I absolutely love going on our private jets because it only ever the family or my brothers so its always got a comfortable feel to it.

"I hope we find some hot chicks while we are here" Emmett boomed

"Seriously Emmett is that all you think about? Why not worry about good grades and getting work done?" Edward laughed

"Hey hot chicks with blonde hair, big boobs and nice ass isn't not all i think about but seriously is good grades all you and Jasper think about?"

"No Emmett but we do like to go good in our classes and be able to have fun knowing all our work is done" Jasper said without looking up from his book

**15 hours later**

If you think the plane ride was long then you were wrong because now we have to sit in a limousine for two more hours then change into another more normal car i mean isn't a lexis SUV NX is a more normal car than a limo? but then once we change cars we have another two hors before we finally arrive at the collage.

once we arrived we people take our bags up to our rooms so Edward and i took used that time to talk to our body guards while Emmet went and informed the head teacher that we have arrived.

When we arrived at the head teachers office we found Emmett sitting outside waiting to be called in but as we were sitting down we heard the head teacher telling our undercover body guard who's known as Adolfo that he will be in charge for a year because he is needed at another school and went on to say how his nieces have to be up by 5:30AM to clean the school before 10:00AM then they should be back to cleaning at 6PM and finished by 10PM.

 **Adolfo's Point Of View**

I followed Mr Smith the head teacher from his office and into the main hall where i found three beautiful young women cleaning.

"Girls! This is Adolfo and he will be in charge while I'm away. I have already informed him of my expectations of you and if i hear any bad feed back then you know what will happen"

"Yes Uncle" All three girls replied at the same time

"Good now get back to work!" Mr Smith snapped

"I'm sure they won't be a problem Sir" Adolfo spoke politely even though anger was bubbling up inside him

"They are the most laziest people i know so i have to get them to work and thats the only way"

Once we were outside his office again that Mr Smith finally noticed the three boys waiting patently outside his office. Once i had taken them to their rooms and was back in the rooms did i allow my anger to show.

 **Bella's Point Of View**

"Finally finished" Alice clapped excitedly

"Now all we have to do is shower and get ready for the welcome party!" Rose laughed

We climbed the stairs up to our dorm room where we took turns showering and done our hair and makeup just under two hours and with a few minutes to spear we headed off to the party.

When we got there we immediately went for the drinks table but before we could make it there Alice screamed in joy and took both mine and Rosalie's hand dragging us over to three most handsome guys i have ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on. the tallest one has big brown doe eyes with short cut black hair and looked extremely scary because of his big build while the second tallest has the most gorgeous bright green eyes and his hair oh don't get me started on his hair! It just makes you want to run your fingers through its bronze coloured locks. Then last but not least is the shortest not by much but he has honey blond curls that go a little past his ears with bright ocean blue eyes so all in all all three of them were drop dead gorgeous but my eyes were on the green eyed beauty.

"How are you three beautiful ladies doing tonight?" Jasper drawled in his Texas accent that he picked up pretty easily after being in Texas for 6 months

"OH MY GOSH! hi my names Alice" Alice squealed as she jumped in jaspers arms without warning but thankfully jasper has quick reflexes and caught her easily

"Emmett" Emmett said as he dragged Rose off to dance which left me with green eyes beauty

He was leaning against the wall and didn't look like he was going to move anyway soon so i joined him.

"Hey I'm Bella" i stupidly stuck my hand out to shake his but he didn't take hold of it instead he said "You are to beautiful to stick your hand out in greeting, you shouldn't do that unless the other person does it first"

"What are you kidding me? i don't even know you and your telling me what i can and can't do?" i whisper yelled at him

"I'm sorry, lets start again shall we?" He turned around so he was facing Bella before gently grabbing her hand placing a kiss on the back of her hand saying "Hi my names Edward Mason and you are?"

Bella blushed a bright red before saying "My names Isabella Swan or for short and the preferred way is Bella" Edward gave a light laugh before dragging her off to dance.

It was after midnight when they finally departed from one another with a goodnights kiss they went there separate ways.

With a start i quickly got up and had a shower but when i came back out i looked at the clock and screamed for Alice and Rose to get up because we are half an hour late and ran out the door but when we got there the brooms closet was locked so i went and knocked on the head teachers office door.

"Hi Sir I'm so sorry we are running late but could we please have the key to the brooms closet?" Bella said with out taking a breathe of air

"Girls your uncle is gone and i wont be making you clean the school unless of corse you deserve it by having a party or doing something stud but that won't be just for you three but for everyone in this school."

"But Sir our uncle said we must do it?" Alice said in a small voice while Adolfo smiled at them and said "While I'm here you won't be cleaning and i have hired cleaning staff to do the work instead so go and be normal teenage girls and have fun" he waved them off but before he could turn around all three said "Thank you" and ran off

As normal for me i wasn't watching where i was running and ended up running into someone and i thought for sure everyone would be laughing at me because i feel on my ass then i realised no body was laughing and i was in someone's arms but not just a random persons but Edward's arms

"Oh they make a great couple because Bella falls like the clumsy person she is and Edward is her prince going around saving her from her very many hospital visits" Alice and Rose joked

 **Sorry this Chapter is so short and isn't the best but i have tried to make it better and i find it is 100% better than what it used to be so i hope you guys liked it and i will be editing the other chapters as well but i don't think it will in the near future because school has just started up again and i will be extremely busy. if you have any ideas you would like to tell me then be sure to leave a review and ill try my best to fit it into the story :)**


End file.
